The present invention relates to a surgical instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a ligating instrument. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a clip-dispensing and applying ligating device.
Surgical instruments of the type here under discussion are known in a variety of structural designs. For example, it is known to provide hemostatic forceps which are individually loaded with securing clips; among such clip applicators is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,538, the jaws of which can be incrementally rotated about a longitudinal axis. It has also been proposed to utilize a magazine-loaded hemostatic forceps with semiautomatic clip feed and, in fact, other proposals involve the use of magazine-loaded devices with automatic clip feed.
Some of these devices are too complicated and/or difficult to use and have therefore never found any acceptance. Others work more or less well and have found acceptance in the medical profession to a greater or lesser degree.
All of the prior art instruments of the type in question have one thing in common, however; there is no way to change the presentation of the leading clip to a surgical site, i.e., its orientation relative to the site, unless the user (surgeon) changes the position of his hand in which he holds the instrument. This may, at first mention, appear to be a relatively minor matter; in point of fact, however, since much depends upon the ease and absence of fatigue with which the surgeon is able to hold his hand, it is not a minor point. Thus, should he be forced to hold his hand in a position which to him is fatiguing, he may rapidly reach the point at which his hand is no longer steady enough to apply the clips with the necessary precision.
Stapling devices are known for externally stapling or suturing the skin. In known such devices, disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,100 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,932), 3,949,924, 4,196,836 and 4,204,623, it is possible to rotate the staple housing about a longitudinal axis. In these devices, however, rotation of the staple housing to any degree is not readily possible by manipulation with the same hand which actuates the stapling operation. Although such stapling devices are known, no one heretofore had considered rotating the clip housing in ligating devices using openable and closable jaws.